


Anemia; (Blood)

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, as alex looks back on her life and the relationships in them, but anyways this is more of a reflection piece this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: Time flies by just like the world outside your car window. How many memories have you saved and which ones did you choose to forget?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has flashbacks in the next part and I based high school Kara off of the character Marley Rose from Glee (Melissa also plays her.) This will be a multi-part series in third person from multiple perspectives but for prompt reasons this time its mainly staying in Alex's perspective. (This is un-beta'd so all mistakes and shitty content are my own.)
> 
> This was the prompt "Blood" for Alex Danvers from the Super Ladies Challenge! I suggest you guys check it out! [[x]](http://superladieschallenge.tumblr.com)
> 
> This part is the intro piece! I hope you guys enjoy!

Memories are stored in several forms; Alex stores hers at the bottom of a chest underneath her bed, but also behind tears, choked out half sentences and self hatred. It's 1 AM, she is alone due to Maggie being called to investigate a tip called in on a recent homicide. Sinking further into the mattress, she swipes her phone off the nightstand and calls Kara. It's four rings and a whisper of "she's probably not even awake," before Kara answers.

"Hello?" she answers, her voice lined with sleep. A pang goes through Alex's chest knowing her hunch was correct. 

"Kara?"

There's a fumbling of sheets, a click of a light, and a worried voice that comes through the phone. 

"Alex, what's wrong?" 

"Tell me you still have the photo book from high school," Alex sniffles, trying not to fall apart with no one to help put her back together.

There's more noise across the line with grumbles of "hold on" and "I know it's here somewhere".

"I found it," Kara replies with an affirmative huff as her bed squeaks underneath its weight, "what do you want me to do with it?"

"Will you bring it over when you can?" Alex's fingers tangle in the seams of her undershirt, she doesn't want to be alone tonight but having Kara on the line will have to suffice for now. 

"Yeah, is tomorrow okay? I have some things to finish at CatCo but-"

"That's fine," she blurts out, her fingers momentarily stopping their fiddling, she feels bad about interrupting. Her sudden confirmation weighs in her chest as she waits for Kara to reassure her about coming over.

"I cleared my afternoon, I'm off at eleven tomorrow-" Kara begins only to have Alex's nervous ramblings of "you didn't have to do that" and "that's okay I can meet you at three when you're finished with everything".

"You're important to me Alex, work can wait," she sighs before adding, "plus if need be James and Winn can cover for me, they both owe me favors anyways."

The weight in her chest is dispersed at the fact that Kara can and will come over the next day, and at the fact that if something were to go wrong then Kara had ways to fix it. 

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I can stay on the line if you want?" Kara offers. It brings a smile to Alex's face but she knows Maggie will be home soon.

"That's okay, Maggie will be home soon, but thanks," her heart is warm as she says her final words before hanging up, "goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight Alex."

 

* * *

 

 

Alex doesn't know why the book holds such a high status in her life. she's more than disappointed when she doesn't find the closure she thought she would with it being brought over the next day. She tosses and turns as memories resurface as she thinks about the photos that she knows are within its old pages. Maggie's footsteps are hurried as she comes into the bedroom, she must've heard Alex's distressed movements. The light flicks on as Alex throws an arm over her eyes. Sitting down next to her Maggie runs her hands through Alex's hair.

"You okay?" Maggie asks, her breath shaky. Alex nods as she moves her arm from over her eyes to Maggie's hand, squeezing it as her eyes adjust to the light. She curls into her back, nuzzling her head into her girlfriends side. 

"Just thinking about things," she replies softly.

"What kind of things?" Maggie asks as she takes off her uniform.

"Memories I had saved, I'm not sure I'm ready to revisit them."

"Well I'm here for you Danvers, always know that." her smile is warm, similar to the way clothes feel directly out of the dryer. 

"I do,"  Alex whispers as Maggie lays back down, turning off the light on the way into bed.

 Anemia is the lack of haemoglobin. Without red blood cells the body cannot properly function (but Alex has found a way how.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marleyrose (i was chylers)  
> (Idk when this will be updated or on a regular basis but I try to update on Wednesdays)  
> ((Sorry if this is confusing and the idea I tried to incorporate isn't easily conveyed))


End file.
